Lucy of Fantasy Wolves?
by SpiteXer
Summary: Lisanna is Back and wants Lucy to leave the team because lisanna is dating natsu and lisanna says that Lucy is too weak to be in their team. Lucy cant take it anymore so she leaves the guild and goes back to Hargeon. In Hargeon Lucy Meets a girl who invites Lucy to a Guild named "Fantasy Wolves". What Will Happen After Lucy Joines The Guild?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hargeon"

Lucy's POV

Ever since Lisanna came back from edolas everything has changed. Natsu, Gray,Erza and Lisanna have been hanging out without me. Of corse they talk to me (well besides Lisanna). But they talk to me like once a week. One Day Lisanna came and sat next to me and started talking to me.

"You know, I want to join they'r team So your gonna have to leave. Natsu and the other's tought so too you know."

She looked at me smirking about something.

"O-Okay.. But"

"No But's. I dont care what you guys have been trough, i wanna be close to Natsu because were Dating now."

I frose. I had loved Natsu and... Lisanna and Natsu are dating?!

I felt My eyes getting wet while Lisanna stood up and started walking away. She suddenly stopped and looked at me with an evil smile: "Besides Your too weak too be on they'r team" Then she again turned around and walked away. Tears Started Falling from my eyes as i cowered them with my hands.

'Enought... I...I can't take this anymore.'

I tought as i stood up and left the guild to go home and pack my things to leave that horrible town.

After she had packed her stuff, she sold the apartment and went to the guild. I went to the master's office and started talking to him.

"I'm sorry but i dont think i can be a member of the guild anymore, so...wo...would you lease erase my mark"

I asked him feeling that tears are filling my eyes. Makarov Nodded Sadly and swung his arm. As i saw the mark leaving my hand i felt tears falling from my cheek's.

"thank you" i said and started walking to the door as i said goodbye. When i started leaving the room i heard the master ask :"I would like to ask, why are you leaving?"

I stopped and tought what to say to him.

"I just cant...I cant live with everyone ignoring me anymore"

And that were the last words i said before i left the guild for good. I went to the train station, bought tickets to Hargeon and left the town where i tought was my real family.


	2. Chapter 2

" I'm Layla!"

I Stepped out of the train and looked at the beautiful Town Named Hargeon. The first thing Lucy did was go to the store and buy a newspaper to get a job or an apartment.

Luckily Lucy found an apartment that she really liked. She bought the apartment and started unpacking her bags. The unpacking took the whole day so when she finished she went straight to bed.

**Meanwhile at the Guild named Fairy Tail**

"Yo ,you guys seen lucy?" Asked the pink heard Boy.

"Naw I have'nt seen her since yesterday" Answerd Gray.

"Oh guys i forgot to tell you guys that Lucy said that she is gonna leave the Team Natsu So that i could join the Team! Awsome right!?" Said happily the Short white haired Lisanna.

"..." Natsu,Gray and Erza stayed quiet when Natsu started talking.

"That...That cant be."

"huh?Your not happy that i joined the team?" Lisanna asked with sad eyes.

"No,No that's great but Lucy never breaks a promise" Erza and Gray Nod in agreement.

"Well i guess she did this time" Lucy Smiled.

"No You dont get it, Shes a Celestial Spirit Summoner and they never break a promise"

"Well..." Lisanna started to say when suddenly Makarov the guild master demanded everyone to listen.

"Yesterday Lucy came to me and..."

Everyone listend carefully to the master.

"She told me that she wanted her Guild mark to be removed."

"...WHAT!?" The Whole Guild said in uniun.

"And when i asked her why she said that she cant handle being ignored anymore."

The whole Guild Looked down Guilty besides Lisanna who was just Smiling.

Then Suddely Makarov Glared at everyone with a death stare."How could you ignore you own Family Member!? I am very disspointed at everyone of you.!" He then sighed and sayd camly."But the S-Class Exams are coming After tomorrow so we cant do anything right now."

After that speach everyone was very quiet and sad well of course Not Lisanna who was smiling.

**The next day**

**Lucy POV**

Lucy woke up at 12 o'clock. Because she had no food,she had to go to a restoraunt. Lucy noticed that she went to the same resturaunt Where she had went with Natsu after they had met. Lucy sat in her seat looking under the table with her sad face.

A waitress walked by her and then stopped, taking a step back looking at Lucy's Sad face.

"Hey whats wrong,?" the waitress asked while sitting on the opposite side of the table.

Lucy Looked up To see a girl who was about 17 years old, with darkish brown hair and dark green eyes. She also had a Gross earring on her right ear.

"huh..."

Lucy looked confused for a second and then slightly shaked her head.

"Oh its nothing" and then forced a smile on her face.

"Are you sure? U know i can feel your sadness right?"

"what?" she looked at the girl with confusion.

"How can you feel my sadness?"

"Oh wait i forgot to introduce myself" the girl sat straight up and smiled widely.

"Im Layla, Layla Kanashi. And i'm a water dragon Slayer"

Lucy looked dumbfounded.

"You..Your a water dragon slayer!?"

"Why so suprised, you dont believe i can be?"Layla Said pouting while grossing her arms.

"No No I just used to know a few friends that were dragon slayers too"Lucy smiled.

"Oh that's Cool! And your what Wizard?"Layla Smiled placing her hands on the table and holding her head up,looking at lucy curiously.

"Im a Celestlial Spirit Mage" Lucy Smiled With happiness while showing her keys to the curious girl.

"Ohhhhh! Hey are you in any guild!?"

Lucy looked suprised for a second and wanted to say Fairy Tail, but stopped.

"No Im not" Lucy said a slightly sad smile on her face

"Then you can Join Fantasy Wolves!"

Lucy looked at Layla with confusion.

"Fantasy...Wolves?" Lucy asked tilting her head slightly to the side.

"YEAH! I am in they'r Guild too,"She placed her hand next to her head and smiled widely. On her right hand was a mark that looked like a wolf(_**A/N:Link to the logo**_ art/Fantasy-Wolves-Logo-510996635 ).

"Sure why not!" Lucy Smiled happily with the joy of making her first new friend in her new life.

"Then come on!" Layla Grabbed Lucys hand while running out of the restoraunt.

"Wa-Wait!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say that I know these are a little too short but i am gonna try to make them I really appreasciate you guys who read this. That's just awesome. I have an awesome idea in mind So keeep reading. -giggles- ...No seriously keep reading.**

**Anyway I HOPE you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"**Welcome to the Family ,Kid"**

Layla and Lucy were standing in front of a small cabin that was a little bit out of Hargeon on some kind of mountain.

"Here We Are!" Layla declared cheerfully.

"This is the guild..."

"Layla!" Lucy was interrupted by a small flying cat who appeared to be an exeed she had met in edolas.

"Hey I know you from Edolas" Lucy said still a little bit confused.

"Oh yeah, you were the one of the people who helped us."the exeed said while landing on the ground.

"I'm Drayer." the little exeed said while a big smile on his face.

"Oh Layla, Kinja is furious with you for leaving the restoraunt."

"Oh yeah I forgot, Sorry"

"Just a sorry Wont do it." said a guy who appeared to be 19 years old. He had black spiky hair and had a gross earring on his left ear. 'I think I saw a gross like that on Layla's Right ear' the celestial spirit wizard tought while watching the young man climb up the mountain.

"Sorry...But your older than me so I tought you were gonna be okay" Said Layla while the man glared at her.

"Anyway, who's this?" he asked while looking up and down at Lucy.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lucy Heart..."

"...filif? YOUR Lucy Heathfilia?" he asked.

She smiled at the man and said: "Yupp, thats me."

The man looked at Lucy for a second and then smiled like an idiot :"Awesome! Guess I have to introduce myself. I'm Kinja Kanashi. I see you have allready met Drayer and my sister."

'Well that was a sudden mood change' Lucy tought while progresing the info she just got.

"Wait...Sister!?" Lucy looked suprisingly between Layla and Kinja.

"Okay lets go to the guild then" Layla said while marshing to the door.

"Wait, Is Lucy joining the guild? I tought you were a part of Fairy Tail Guild?" Kinja said with a little concerned look on his face.

"No, I left" Lucy said sadly looking at the ground. "I'll explane later" Lucy forced a smile while looking at Kinja. They finally entered the small they stepped inside there were lots of stuff.

"So now what?" Lucy asked looking at Layla. Layla looked at Lucy and smiled while putting a finger to her lips showing Lucy to be quiet. She went to the set of drums that were on the other side of the room, she knelt down and pushed something under the base of the drums.

Suddenly a door opened in the ground that lead somewhere. They started walking down the stairs. Kinja stayed behind to close the door, he said it was a little too hard to do.

The more we walked down the more light we saw. Kinja got up to us and we finally reached a room filled with was a small stage at the end of the room between two bars. One wich seemed to be a bar where you can order drinks and the other one where you can order food.

"Hey Guys! The Drablings are back and they brought a guest with them"

"Drablings?" Lucy stared at Kinja confused look on her face.

"See its like Dragon and Siblings put togethor." Kinja explaned.

"I see...wait, so your a Dragon slayer too!?" Lucy looked at Kinja with big eyes.

"Oh yeah should have said it before, Hello i'm an Earth Dragon slayer" Kinja smiled widely.

Lucy Smiled widely as she watched the guild greet their 'drablings'.

Suddenly a girl appeared in front of Layla's face.

"Did you touch them!?" the girl asked quickly.

"Touch what?" Layla said with a small grin.

"Dont play Dumb with me, Lake Brain! Did you touch my musical instruments!?"the girl yelled.

"WHAT did you just call me!?" Layla yelled while getting up from the chair.

"What if i did touch some parts of your drums, mix freak!" Layla said and i kinda wished that she didn't.

"You didn't! Oh it's so on!" The girl yelled while getting on top of a table like Layla.

"Oh crap, Yo Taki call Kazumi over please! Their at it again!" Lucy heard a man call next to her.

"Musical drums!" the girl on the opposite table to Layla yelled.

"Water globe!" Suddenly Layla was in the middle of a globe of water. " Your musical magic wont go through my Water Globe."

Layla grinned.

"Water Dragon Roa..."before Layla could finish the sentence there were black Spikes in the air and you could feel the Dark aura from the other side of the room. Suddenly Layla's Water Globe dropped to the ground and both Layla and her opponent had gulped.

"He-Hey Kazumi I just wanted to..." the instant she tried to finish her sentence the girl who Lucy assumed was named Kazumi glared at both of the girls who were on top of the tables.

Suddenly The tentical like rods that were covered with spikes took a hold of both the girls legs and thrown them both the oppesite sides of the room.

"You guys know how much it hurts and how much i lose blood because of that" Kazumi said while the spiked rods entered back to her body leaving behind cuts from where they had come out.

She then looked at Lucy."And you may be?" The Black short slightly wavy haired girl asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm Lucy Heartfilia i was hoping i can join the guild?"

"What magic?" the girl quickly added.

Lucy then summoned all of her Celestial Spirits: "Celestial Spirit mage" Lucy smiled and then sent the celestial spirits back to the celestial world.

The girl smiled. "Okay, that's good enough come with me." She said while turning around and starting to leave the quickly ran after her. After they walked for a while Kazumi stopped at a door and opened it. There was a medium hight man in the middle of the room,his back to Lucy and Kazumi.

"I heard we have a new guild member"he turned around and smiled. He had white hair that was on half of his face. He also had some slightly creepy purple eyes.

"Yes Master Cerenty" Kazumi said next to the dumbfounded Lucy. 'He seems so young' Lucy tought.

"Oh yes, I'm Lucy"

"Nice to meet you meet you lucy, I'm Cerenty Maresia."

They both smiled at each other. So where shall we put your mark?"

Lucy showed the spot where used to be a Fairy Tail Guild mark. Lucy was still sad because she had left all her good friends but she was also happy because he had made new friends . The mark they had put on Lucy was a slightly dusty Aqua color.

"Welcome to the family, Kid"


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is the first part of Diablings past and the next part will come tomorrow**

* * *

"**The Diablings"**

**14 Years Ago**

"Big Brother where are we going?" a little brown haired girl asked while running after her brother who had held the little girl's hand.

"Just follow me ,sis" the boy said her sister in one hand and a bag of clothes and food in the other. The little girl also had a bag where were her clothes, some food and her favorite little wolf-like teddy bear.

'Mom said to leave home and not come back, but why ' the boy tought while running with his little sister.

"Okay let's take a break" The boy said while he turned His suprise no one was looked at his hand and rememberes that he had let go of her hand and she had yelled for him to stop. He panicked and started calling for her little sister Layla. While looking for her he stumbeled upon a HUUUUUUUUGE green did he know it was Not a rock. When he tried to climb over it the whole ground suddenly started to move, but only for him. He fell over and watched the thing rise to it's feet. That was the first time he had seen a dragon.

"Why hi there,I'm Etherleen"the dragon said smiling down at the boy. The dragons eyes widened when she saw that the little guy had fainted

While he was unconsious her sister Layla was wandering around."Brother where are you!?" she yelled and waited for a response... wandered around holding her wolf-like Teddy Bear to her chest. After an hour of wandering she found a waterfall that had a cave behind it. It was getting late so she went in the cave,made a pillow out of some clothes,bulled a blanket on her and snuggeled with her wolf-like teddy that she called Trinx.

Suprisingly she slept pretty well that night. It was...warm. She slowly woke up, touching the things around her. 'A scaley ground' she tought to herself. '...Wait...S-Scaley'.

She jumped up seeing that she had slept between a DRAGONS legs.

"Morning darling" the dragon whispered. She screamed..of corse. The dragon jumped and hit the cealing of the cave. Stones started falling from the cealing. The dragon quickly took the girl and flew out of the cave while throwing the girl on his back and told her to hold on. The cave slightly caved in but you could still go in it but it was ALOT smaller now. While the dragon landed Layla had screamed her lungs out. When the dragon had landed, Layla was in too big of a shock to even move a finger.

"Who-Who are you?" Layla asked with tears in her eyes. She was shaking so badly that the dragon even felt the shaking through his scales.

"Sorry that I scared you" he said and lied down so she could climb off, but she didn't budge.

"I wanna see my brother!" she screamed so loud that even birds from the trees flew away.

"You will see him again, but not right now" the dragon closed his eyes and placed a kind smile on his face. "You will see Kinja again after a some years of training.I promise"

"Training?" Layla asked. She slowly climbed down the dragons back while he asked :"Do you know anything about magic, darling."

"My mommy was in a guild named Fairy Tail so a little"

"What magic did you mom use?" the dragon asked curiously raising his head. "She used a lots of magic's. She used Fire magic, Earth magic, Wind magic, Air magic my favorite was water magic of corse" Layla smiled with happiness. "Oh really,"the dragon smirked "Well I know water magic too ,you know?"Layla's eyes light up "Really!? Can you show me?!" The dragon smiled widely, pointed his mouth upwards and there was a roar (**A/N:** **Looks like the Fire dragon slayer Roar but blue and more..watery :P**).

Layla looked had never seen magic like that before.

The dragon looked at the small girl who was still looking at the sky and following the fragments of the spell that were falling to the ground. When one of the spells fragments had touched the ground, Layla quicly looked at the dragon "Can you teach me water magic!?" she asked exitement in her eyes.

"I can show you something more than just a water magic, i can teach you water dragon slayer magic"

"Dragon slayer magic, i have heard of it a little. Its magic that was used to kill dragons right?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Yup that's the one. But lets make one thing clear. My name is not 'the thing'. It's Watrein."

"And my name is not 'darling' its Layla or from now on the Aquaria." Aquaria said while smileing ear to ear."Okay Aquaria lets get to work" Watrein said and then they both suddenly started laughting.

While they were laughting, Kinja,Layla's brother had just woken up on the ground next to a dragon.

"GIAAH!" Kinja said when he woke up and saw the dragon named Etherleen. "Who are you?! Where's my sister?!" He yelled while backing up.

"Calm down boy." Etherleen said with a stern voice. "I already told you I'm Etherleen the Earth dragon and I don't know where your sister is" she looked away upset.

"An Earth dragon?" he said very suprised look on his face while he slowly went closer. "You don't look like a dragon." Etherleen looked confused on that comment. "What do you mean 'like a dragon'?"

"Well dragons are evil and eat people, aren't i right?" Kinaj said Standing up sraight.

"Well yeah most of them are ,and the ones who want the mean dragons gone, they aren't."

"So you are one of the dragons who want the bad dragons gone?"

"You got that right" The earth dragon smiled.

"Say have you ever heard of dragon slayer magic?" Etherleen asked the young man.

"Dragon Slayer Magic? Are you seriouse?! Everyone knows what that is! It's the magic that was used to destroy mean dragons. Dad told me all about it. Once i even saw a Fire Dragon Slayer who's name was Natsu."

"Is that Igneel's student?" the dragon asked curiously.

"Yeah, Igneel taught...How do you know Igneel?"

"Well i'm a Dragon Slayer magic teacher too like Igneel" Etherleen said smiling at the small boy.

"Really! Wait are you going ro teach me Earth Dragon Slayer magic!?" Kinja looked at Etherleen with exitement in his eyes.

"If you want?"

"Yess,Yesss,Yess!"

"Okey then lets start shall we?"

"Awsome, I'm going to be the strongest dragon slayer in the whole world!" Kinja jumped with exitement.

**Back to present**

"What happened next?" Lucy asked.

"I'm too tired to speak any more of the story" Kinja lumped his back like he was an old man.

"Oh come on, Kinja please?" Lucy begged.

"No I'm going to tell you what happened next tomorrow."

"Okay I'll be waiting"Lucy smiled widely.

"Hey Luce, Let's have a pyjama party with the girls that are still here"

Layla said. With the girls that were still left? Lucy looked and who were still left were a little girl with medium orange hair and the girl who Layla had fought earlier.

"I totally forgot. You two haven't introduced yourself yet" Lucy said looking at the two girls.

"Oh, well I'm Kyoko Mashimo. I'm a musical Wizard" Said the girl who had fought Layla before. She had on a black sweater with ears and a red ruffeled Skirt. She also was wearing Stocking that went under her skirt. One stocking was striped with black and white and the other was just eyes were red and her hair was golden brown. "Oh and I'm 16, a year younger that Layla." She added.

"And you ?" I asked the little Girl.

"Huh, oh I'm Riju Takashi. I'm a seasonal magic user."She said a little shyly. She had bright orange hair. She was wearing a shirt that length to her hips and ended at her shoulders. She was wearing normal brown jeans. She also had a flower on the right side of her hair. Her eyes were golden. "I'm 13 " she smiled.

"So Layla what should we do fi- WHATTHECRAP!?"When Lucy looked at Layla she noticed that she had already put on a sweater with ears and eyes that was faded green. " Isn't that a sweater you can only get when you have an exeed.?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, I do have an exeed" Layla smiled sweetly at Lucy. Lucy discovered that she was also wearing some blue stocking.

"O-kay... Well guys lets...WHUT?" her mouth fell open when she saw that Kyoko and Riju had also changed into sweaters and had stocking on. Kyoko had still a black sweater but this time it had eyes too but the eyes seemed a little...annoyed. Riju was wearing a red redish sweater with ears, eyes and a mouth. With all that the face seemed like derp. Lucy giggeled for a second and then stopped. " Okay guys wait here." Lucy said while going to her backpack and taking out a blue sweater 'Happy sweater that Natsu gave me for birthday' Lucy tought with a smile on her face. Lucy then put the sweater on.

"Okay lets party!" Lucy said and all the girls went crazy. All night they would sing dance or draw or do what ever came to their minds.


	5. Chapter 5

"**The Dragon Slayer Training"**

Yesterday Layla, Kyoko, Riju and Lucy had a slumber party at the guild after Kinja and Layla had told the story of how they had met their dragons. They slept at the guild bedrooms and had just woken up. They went to the bar to get some food. There was a girl there named Chiyo Marashi. She had long wavy brown hair, blue eyes and she was wearing a medium length dress without straps. Upper part of the dress was white and it looked like bandages and the bottom part was dark blue. She gave us some food.

Pretty much all the members were at the then suddenly rushed over to Kinja and was 10 centimeters away from his face.

"What?" he asked annoyingly.

"You promised to continue the story of how you became Dragon Slayers" Lucy then sat down holding her head up with her hands."So, what happened next?" Lucy smiled at the Earth Dragon Slayer-

"Ok wait, Yo Sis, Lucy wants us to continue the story of how we became Dragon Slayers!" he yelled at the girl who was eating some chocolate cookies.

"Hmm?" She looked at Lucy and her brother,"Oh, Coming!" Layla skipped to Kinja and sat down next to her holding a cookie in her hands."Anyways.."she started.

**14 years ago**

A 3 years old girl was running in the forest while her dragon Watrein was flying in the Sky.

"Watrein, I cant run anymore! I'm tired!"

"Just a little bit more darling, were almost there!" the earth dragon yelled from the sky.

"By The Way, Why do I have to run and you can fly?"Layla pouted while trying to keep up with her dragon. "This is a part of your Dragon Slayer training. You have to train physicaly and mentaly." he said to the still pouting girl below her.

After Flying a while Watrein said: "Okay were here" the dragon said while landing next to the girl.

There was a small cabin and behind it was a waterfall wich was alot bigger.

"Wow"the little girl said quietly.

"Here is where you will be living until your ready" Watrein said

"Ready for what Watrein?" the girl looked up at the Earth Dragon ,confusion in her eyes.

"Ready to meet you brother again, darling"

"My brother

**Meanwhile with Etherleen and Kinja**

"Come on! You have 5 more to go!" Etherleen encouraged Kinja while he was on his 6-th push up. He pushed himself up...but then fell face first in the ground.

"Hph, you weak." Etherleen said looking away.

"I'M A KID!" Kinja looked up at the dragon and yelled. "Oh, yeah sorry. I forgot" if she had hands right now she would be scratching her head.

"Okay then, do you see that pond over there" the earth dragon looked at a pond that wasn't that big or that small. "Yeah" Kinja said getting up to his feet. "Run about 3 laps around it." said Etherleen. "Okay that dosent seem that hard" He started to head out but Etherleen stopped him.

"Wearing these" she pushed foward some kind of jacket that had stones on it. The dragon grinned widely while the kids jaw dropped. "Seriously?!" he finally yelled at the grinning dragon.

"I'm not gonna run 3 LAPS with those hanging from.."

"You wanna see your sister right." Etherleen said with a little anger in it" You cant protect your sister if your weak. TO PROTECT HER YOU HAVE TO BECOME STRONG!" Her anger finally let loose in that last statement.

"I know," he finally answered looking to the ground "But... What if i'll never see her again. What if she's in trouble. What if shes HURT. What if she's..." he started to say something but was interrupted.

"Stop it, cause with that kind of things in your mind you'll never be abel to protect anyone. And trust me. You WILL see your sister again. You wanna know after how long years you'll see her?" Ether finally stopped her speech for a second.

Kinja looked at her to find an answer "How long?"

"Exactly from this day, after 6 years you'll see you sister. You guys will meet in a big cave cause you guys will be fighting."

"What why will we be..." he started to ask but again was interrupted by his dragon. "Don't worry about that. You will know when the time comes, So are you gonna run those 3 laps?" Etherleen then finally stood up straight looking at her little 'up to come' dragon slayer and smiled softly.

Kinja looked up at the smiling dragon and then a wide smile came on his smile:" I will become strong enough to protect my sister and become the best Dragon Slayer on earth!" he said taking the jacket with rocks on it ,putting it on and then started to run the 3 laps.

"That's my boy" The earth dragon whispered still a soft smile on her face.

**After 2 years of only PHYSICAL training**

It was morning and the 5 year old Layla was running laps around the forest when suddenly she heard some wolves in the other side of the big bushes. When she peeked through the bushes and saw some wolves with their pups.

"LAYLA! WHERE DID YOU GO AGAIN?!" she heard her dragon yell for her at the cabin she had now lived for 2 years for. The little Brown haired girl ran to the cabin.

"Sorry Watrein... I just saw a.." she got quieter second by second when she didn't see anyone by the cabin. She got in a fighting stance to be ready for attack. Like she predicted there was an attacker.

The attacker was quick but Layla had got alot of training from her dragon. She tried to hit the man over and then tried to kick his head but he dodged then realised that he was too strong. She ran to a tree and ran up to a branch and sat on it.

"Nice try Watrein" Layla smirked and jumped down the tree.

"You have tried that too many times on me, It doesn't work on me anymore. She walked towards the man and stood in front of him.

"I have to say that the only time I have beat you was the first time I tried to attack you" the man took off his hood and like Layla said, it was her dragon Watrein but he was in a human form. Suddenly the human form transformed into a dragon."But how many times to I have to tell you NOT TO TRAIL OF THE ROAD!?" Watrein suddenly yelled at Layla.

"Soryy, I just saw some little wolf pups and they were so cute that..." Layla was interrupted by so growling voices from the bushes. Suddenly a wolf jumped at Layla but she turned around and kicked the wolf into the tree and she heard the wolfs pained voice. "Oh no, no..." Layla didn't want to fight wolves because wolves were her favorite then closed her eyes and whispered "I have to be strong , I have to be ready for my brother." After that Layla turned into a totally different person. She just attacked the wolves that attacked her. Watrein's eyes slowly widened. He then smiled and let out a loud roar that scared all the wolves away. She looked at her dragon with confused eyes.

"Your ready" the Water Dragon said looking at the sky.

**While Watrein was getting ready to give Layla her powers, Kinja was fighting with his teacher.**

"Come on you can do better than that right?! Etherleen said while dodgeing her student attacks. Then she jumped over his head and kicked him in the back. By that he fell over but by doing so he was able to get low and kick her legs so she would fall over. And of corse that worked.

"See thats what I'm talking about" Sayd the Earth Dragon while transforming back into her normal dragon form. She smiled at the 7 year old boy that was smiling widely. She then suddenly looked up at the sky in confuseon like she was looking at something. 'Already?' the dragon tought. Then she looked at her student and smiled softly."It's time"

Etherleen and Kinja went to a lake . "Step on it" Etherleen said bringing up a piece of earth. Kinja the stepped on it and the earth piece started to move in the center of the lake (The lake wasn't that big).

"Sit down and clear you mind."

"How do I do that?" Kinja asked sitting down on the ground.

"Close your eyes, listen to the wind and imagine the wind flowing before you. Dont think of anything just feel how the wind moves." Etherleen said while getting some big stone pieces to surround the boy in the middle. Etherleen ten said: "When you feel like your mind is clear say 'Terra ma Dragonas Sourca' atleast 3 times."

After a minute he started saying it "Terra ma dragonas sourca," the stones started circeling around him."Terra ma dragonas sourca" the stones started moving towards Kinja. Etherleen watched with amazement because a dragon sees this kind of thing only once in its lifetime."Terra ma dragonas sourca" the stones blasted right where the boy had sat. The earth dragons eyes widened as she saw that her student was controlling the stones while he was standing up.

"He did it" she Kinja looked amazed. As he controlled the earth below him he blasted in his dragons direction and stopped right before the dragons face.

"So this is what it feels like flying." he said smiling softly at his dragon.

**Back to Layla**

" Close your eyes and imagine the water flowing before you" Watrein said. Layla was on the water. Watrein had done so she wouldn't fall in.

"Clear your mind my darling" he said camly.

"When your calm enough say ' Aqua ma dragonas sourca' 3 times."

After half a minute it happend "Aqua ma dragonas sourca," water rouse around Layla "Aqua ma dragonas sourca," the water rouse even higher and was just above Layla "Aqua ma dragonas sourca."The water looked like it was attacking from above and then all the water around Layla blasted into the air. Watreins eyes widened in fright that his darling had gotten hurt but to his amazement Layla was in the air,water below. She was standing on water on her own. Layla looked at what she was controlling and her eyes light up.

"This..is..AWWSOME!"She yelled while she was doing backflip's using her water as support. She then landed back on land and stood in front of her dragon.

"Thank you Watrein" she smiled softly.

**Back to present**

"So what happened next?" Lucy asked eagerly.

"Look my mouth is dry and you guys are still in you pyjama's" Kinja said and by that note all the girl's looked at themselves.

"Oh yeah, We should probably change huh?" Kyoko said scratching her head. "Okay, but after we have changed you guys will tell me what happened next. And what did that even mean? ' You guys will be fighting'."Lucy said as she walked back to the bedroom she had slept in. Kinja watched Lucy and smiled softly whispering "You'll see"

* * *

So yeah,I did not expect a Third part to Kinja's and Layla's backstory but yeah. Sorry.

And well the next chapter is going to be "The fight between diabling"


	6. BREAK

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED /jk :P**

**Anyway I don't think i going to finish the story tonight so im going to upload the chapter 6 a little bit later**

**I KNOW I KNOW PLEASE DONT KILL ME...huh? oh okey,**

**Anyways. I am learning how to write a fighting scene #TheThingsIDoForYaGuys**

**Since english is not my main language i dont really know how to write a fighting scene so yeah.**

**And i have been sacrefising some sleep and some of my school time too ( nit that i have missed school for this)**

**So i have 2 plans tought up right now**

**PLAN A:**

**I post stories over day. So basicly the posting days would be Monday,Wensday,Friday and Sunday.**

**So that's sone plan now the second one**

**PLAN B: **

**I don't post on weekkend's**

**So yeah Comment for one of these Plans and Im gonna start with the plan that wins next week. So this week im going to do it still on 3 days.**

**But like i said tomorrows chapter will be delayed a little. It will still be tomorrow just not at the time i usually put them up.**

**So that was the message.**

**And dont forget to comment on What plan I should choose.**

**Okey... I am going to go now. Nighty night **

**-collapses and falls asleep-**


End file.
